logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Gold
Star Gold is the flagship Hindi movie channel of the Star TV network in India. Launched in September 2000 as a classic Hindi movie channel, it rebranded to a mainstream Bollywood channel in 2004, in line with the established Hindi movie channels Zee Cinema and Sony Max, due to low ratings. Star’s other Hindi movie channels are Star Gold 2 (formerly Movies OK), Star Gold Select and Star Utsav Movies. Since The Walt Disney Company acquired Star in March 2019, UTV Movies, UTV Action and UTV HD have become indirect sister channels to the above channels, giving the Star+UTV combine a total of ten Hindi movie channels: six SD and four HD (Star Gold HD, Star Gold 2 HD, Star Gold Select HD and UTV HD). 2000–2001 Star Gold was launched in September 2000 as a classic Hindi movie channel, showing movies released up until the 1980s. * The Hindu Business Line (source of the above logo) * Screen Daily 2001–2004 In around 2001, the logo was brought in line with the updated logos of Star Plus and Star Vijay, which had been introduced that year. 2004–2011 Due to rising competition from Zee Cinema and SET Max, Star Gold gradually turned to mainstream Hindi movies. A new logo was released in 2004 by inverting the colours of its predecessor. * Sample of the 2004–2011 graphics package * Rediff * Afaqs! Star Gold USA.png|This logo was used in the United States. Star Plus had a similar logo for its American feed. HD: 15 April–10 September 2011 Star Gold launched an HD feed on 15 April 2011 along with Star Plus, Star World and Star Movies. These channels, along with National Geographic Channel HD (which had been launched in 2010), were branded by the Star network as Asli HD (real HD) channels, since India had only just been introduced to high-definition television in 2010. * Best Media Info * Ident on Vimeo Star Gold was the first Hindi movie channel to be available in HD. Zee Cinema HD was launched in August 2011, and its sister channel &pictures HD in 2014. Sony Max, the biggest competitor of Star Gold and Zee Cinema, launched an HD feed only on Christmas 2015, much later than the other two. Footnote 2011–2020 Star Gold rebranded on 10 September 2011 to coincide with the world television première of the movie Singham. The logo and graphics were designed by Dynamite Design of Mumbai, who also designed the graphics for the Bangla movie channel Jalsha Movies in 2012. They were unchanged for more than eight years. * Star press release and announcement * Afaqs! The long-standing black-and-gold logo of the channel was abandoned in favour of a new multicoloured logo. The graphics package consists of flying red-orange strips. A new slogan was introduced: Karo Dil Ki (Follow Your Heart). Century Gothic, a widely-available font, was used as the on-screen typeface, in stark contrast to premium commercial fonts like Fedra Sans and Kohinoor that have been used by Star. * Graphics reel on Vimeo * The Branding Source * Dynamite Design * Behance Star Gold Karo Dil Ki.jpg|Logo with slogan. Source. Star Gold HD 2011.png|HD logo. 2020–present At midnight on 1 February 2020, Star Gold introduced a new logo and graphics package after more than eight years since the previous rebrand. This was to coincide with the launch of Star Gold 2, replacing Movies OK, which also uses this new graphics package. Like its predecessor, the logo wordmark uses a commonplace font, Futura BT Bold, which is very similar to Century Gothic, the predecessor. However, the new graphics use a different and rare font, which appears to be a custom-made version of Now, a free font by Hanken Type. Star Gold 2020 Avatar.jpg|Social media avatar. Star Gold • Star Gold 2.png|Facebook banner. Star Gold HD 2020.svg|HD logo. NEW! Rebranding of Star Gold HD on 1 February 2020 Star Gold New Look and New Version of Theme Song and Health Advisory Star Gold 100 Crore Club|Sample promo. Footnote * This was Star’s only HD channel to use this logo style, with the general design of the Star channel logos used throughout the 2000s (a rectangle with opposite corners rounded, and the name of the channel next to a star). Tamil channel Star Vijay was the last to stop using this logo system when it rebranded in June 2017; its HD version, launched in May 2016 with the previous logo, did not have the word ‘HD’ written in the same style as the original Star Gold HD logo (with the word ‘HD’ at the same size as the rectangular holding shape). Category:Movie television channels in India Category:Star TV Network Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Television channels in India Category:Movie channels Category:Television channels in the Middle East Category:Television channels in Asia Category:Hindi-language television channels Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International